Kiss
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Kise Ryouta selalu suka dengan bibir Haizaki Shougo, meski dia harus mendapat tonjokan 'cinta' saat mencuri cium. Warn! inside. Pair KiHai! Kise(seme)xHaizaki(uke). Enjoy Readiiinggg minna-chan. Pic bukan milik saya.


_**Kiss**_

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: KiHai**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai dll**

 **A/N: OS buat refreshing dan pendobrak WB yang ngeselin banget sepanjang libur malah kena WB parah. Dan jadilah fic absurd ini XD**

 **Ada pertanyaan kenapa Seme Kise? Karena Kise itu seksi kalo jadi seme XD /plak**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou_ Shougo- _kun_ ~"

Gumpalan selimut itu beringsut tak nyaman.

"Ini sudah pagi, bangunlah. Kau tak ingin membuatkanku makanan- _ssu_?"

" _Uruse_." Dijawab dengan geraman parau dari balik selimut.

"Aku lapar. Kau tak ingin menggunakan apron buah tanganku dari Perancis, hm?"

Selimut tebal itu tersibak, menampilkan wajah cemberut dari si pemuda kelabu. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya masih mengantuk."Kenapa kau cerewet sekali!"

"Karena aku merindukanmu- _ssu_. Berada diatas awan berjam-jam itu membosankan. Tidak ada pemandangan seperti kancing yang terbuka."

 _ **Blush**_

"Sialan kau!" dan selimut itu kembali menutup, gumpalan itu membelakanginya. Kise Ryouta terkekeh kecil. Dia tau dibalik selimut itu si kekasih sedang menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Shougo- _kun_ kau tak merindukanku?" nada itu dibuat-buat dengan nada kecewa.

"Tidak."

" _Hidoi-ssu_ , padahal aku selalu merindukanmu. Melihat awan mendung membuatku kangen padamu."

"Peluk saja awan mendung itu, biar kau tersambar petir."

Kise si pilot muda tergelak keras."Kalau aku tersambar petir tak ada yang menemanimu tidur, tak ada yang memelukmu seperti ini."

 **Hug**

"Lepaskan bodoh! Kau membuatku sesak!"

"Tidak akan kulepas sebelum aku mendapatkan ciuman selamat datang, ciuman aku pulang selamat, ciuman terima kasih karena aku sudah membawakanmu oleh-oleh, ciuman selamat malam, ciuman selamat pagi, ciu_"

Ok Haizaki sudah mulai kepanasan didalam selimut. Jangan lupakan pelukan erat dari belakang oleh kekasihnya.

"Berisik! Lepaskan aku sialan!"

"Berjanjilah setelah kulepas berikan aku semuaaa ciuman yang aku minta."

"Tidak sudi."

"Kalau begitu selamat kepanasan didalam sana~"

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Hhaaa! Didalam sini gerah sekali. Oksigennya juga mulai menipis. Sialan.

"Ryouta bodoh, cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Ucapkan kata sandinya~"

Terdengar dengusan nafas kasar dari gundukan selimut itu."Terserah kau!"

"Kenapa tidak daritadi, hm~"

Pelukan terlepas. Haizaki buru-buru menyingkap selimutnya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya."Kau mau membunuhku ya!"

"Iiiee mana mungkin aku membunuh kekasihku sendiri." Si kelabu mendelik tajam.

"Shougo- _kun_ mana janjimu."

"Aku tidak berjanji apapun padamu." Sahut Haizaki ketus.

"Hmm begitu ya?"

 _Seet_

Satu tarikan membuat Haizaki menatap lurus pada biner almond si pilot."Shougo- _kun_ mengingkari janji itu tidak baik. Bukankah ibumu sudah mengajarimu dari kecil hm?"

Kh! Haizaki selalu benci tatapan berkilat dari manik coklat itu. Ini pertanda buruk.

 **Cup**

"Ini untuk ciuman 'Selamat datang Ryouta- _koi'_."

Haizaki berkedip satu kali. Wajah tampan itu mendekat lagi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi...

 **Buk**

" _Itte_!"

"Kenapa memukulku- _ssu_." Mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Itu untuk tonjokan 'Selamat datang Ryouta'."

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya."Tidakkah lebih romantis dengan membalas ciumanku."

Haizaki mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

Si pirang mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

 **Cup**

"Ini untuk, ucapan terima kasih kepada Ryouta karena telah membelikan apron yang cantik."

Si kelabu mengerang kesal. Namun ntah kenapa dia tak memberontak sama sekali. Detik kemudian dia menyeringai.

 **Buk**

"Kenapa pukulanmu tambah sakit!"

"Itu untuk, 'Tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku benda tak berguna.'"_"Masih mau menciumku lagi, hm?"

"Tentu saja masih! Berapa banyak pukulan dari Shougo- _kun_ aku tak peduli. Jika imbalannya adalah bibir manismu~"

"Dasar _Maso_."

 **Cup**

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya- _ssu_."

 **Buk**

"Sama-sama."

Yah meskipun pagi itu berakhir dengan kedua pipi Kise menjadi bengkak karena pukulan preman Haizaki. Tapi itu terbayar sudah dengan bibir si kelabu yang merona sedikit basah karena ciumannya. Aaah momen seperti ini lebih membekas dari pada duduk di Pohon berciuman.

 **THE END**

Huahaha apa ini X"D

Bukannya bikin birthday fic malah bikin ini. sumpah nggak jelas amat dah XD

Entah kenapa ini ide muncul saat saya bca chatny Lunar-chan, Hika-chan sma Erry-chan pdhl saya nggak tau pada bahas apa, nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali masa X"D

Trus terinpirasi dari chat sama Kazu-san 'dari pada ngekode mending ngasih teror lebih membekas' begitulah kira2 XD

Mind to review?

With Love,

 **Narin**


End file.
